


The Secret

by December21st



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-15 23:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam didn't know Jess as well as he thought. (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Response to the prompt "background / minor character" at LiveJournal's Supernatural100. Written in 2007.

Jess's parents died in a car accident when she was five years old, so one of her dad's old hunting buddies had adopted her. That's what she told Sam, and she was pretty sure he believed her. She agonized over telling Sam the truth, but Sam was so damn normal. How could she tell him that her parents were killed by a pair of warring poltergeists, and that she'd been fighting supernatural creatures since she was twelve? He'd think she was crazy. There was just no way that Sam Winchester would understand what it was like to be a Hunter.


End file.
